


Lucifer Rising

by ShyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLee/pseuds/ShyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende ist nah.<br/>Während Dean von den Engeln im Green Room festgehalten wird, ist Sam gemeinsam mit Ruby auf dem Weg zu Lilith, um sie zu töten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story spielt in der Folge 4x22 "Lucifer Rising" und setzt da an, wo Dean mit Castiel allein im Green Room ist und er versucht den Engel zu überreden, ihn zu Sam zu bringen.

[…]  
„Was ist daran so erhaltenswert? Ich sehe hier nichts, außer Schmerzen, Dean. Ich sehe in dich hinein. Ich sehe deine Schuld. Deinen Ärger. Deine Verwirrung. Im Paradies wird dir alles verziehen. Dort findest du deinen Frieden. Sogar mit Sam.“  
Dean hob die Brauen, bewegte sich noch etwas näher an den Engel heran, wodurch er dessen Blick wieder auf sich zog.  
Er suchte regelrecht Castiels Blick.  
„Dann sieh noch mal genauer hin“, forderte er ihn auf.  
Castiel fixierte seinen Blick, kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, tief in Deans Innerstes zu sehen. Und dieser öffnete ihm eine Tür, die er lange Zeit verschlossen gehalten hatte. Ließ einen Blick in sein tiefstes Innerstes zu, das er bisher mit aller Gewalt zu verbergen gesucht hatte.  
Das Leben als Jäger ließ keine Gefühle zu. Denn schon das kleinste Anzeichen von Schwäche könnte seinen Tod bedeuten. Ebenso, wie es Sams Tod bedeuten konnte.  
Sam war nun einmal sein größter Schwachpunkt. Die Liebe zu seinem Bruder war so stark, dass er sie nicht verbergen konnte. Er war sein Bruder. Seine Familie. Sein Leben.  
Und das wussten auch die Dämonen.  
Es war zu spät, seine Gefühle für Sam verheimlichen zu wollen. Dafür wussten mittlerweile einfach schon zu viele bescheid.  
Doch es gab eine weitere Person in seinem Leben, bei der er diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen würde. Für ihn war er fast wie ein Bruder. Dean würde für ihn durch die Hölle gehen, wenn nötig. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn das Böse seine Gefühle zu diesem Mann ausnutzen und ihn in Gefahr bringen würde, nur um an ihn ranzukommen. Deswegen hatte er diese Gefühle stets unterdrückt, hatte sie stets verborgen, um den anderen zu schützen.  
Castiel legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, blickte Dean irritiert an. Er hätte ihm diese Gefühle niemals zugetraut. Nicht jemand anderem gegenüber, als Sam. Doch sie waren da. Er konnte sie deutlich sehen. Und irgendwie schmerzte es ihn. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnüren.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Castiel verunsichert, der nun Deans Blick nicht weiter standhalten konnte.   
Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Immer wenn er Deans Blick für einen Moment zu erwidern suchte, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Unbehagen stieg in ihm auf. Gleichzeitig erwachte in ihm eine Sehnsucht, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihm wurde warm, ein wohliges Gefühl überkam ihn und gleichzeitig schossen ihm Bilder in den Kopf, die er ansonsten nur aus dem Fernseher kannte. Noch dazu schien sein Körper irgendwie darauf zu reagieren.  
Er wandte sich von Dean ab, musste erst verarbeiten, was da mit ihm geschah. Diese Gefühle… Für ihn war das alles neu. Er kannte keine Gefühle. Jedenfalls nicht solche. Er war ein Soldat. Geschaffen, um Befehle auszuführen, um zu kämpfen. Nicht, um sich von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen.  
Castiel drehte sich wieder zu Dean um, sah ihn eindringlich aus seinen blauen Augen an, die eine Antwort verlangten.  
„Bitte, es ist so schon schwer genug für mich. Verlange nicht, dass ich es ausspreche“, bat Dean.  
Doch Castiel konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Sein Innerstes tobte. Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf. Fragen. Fragen, von denen er wusste, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Doch er musste es einfach wissen.  
„Ich möchte es verstehen“, erklärte Castiel, wobei er unbewusst einen weiteren Schritt näher an Dean heran trat. So nahe, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten.  
Für ein paar Sekunden regte sich keiner von beiden. Sekunden, die ihnen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen.   
Castiels Blick hatte sich von diesem stechenden, eindringlichen Blick zu einem freundlichen, sanften Blick gewandelt. Sanft, dennoch wissbegierig und ungeduldig.  
Dean leckte sich über die Lippen, als er sich Castiel eingehend betrachtete. Die blauen Augen, die sein Verlangen widerspiegelten, seine wohlgeformten, vollen Lippen, die jedoch ein wenig trocken wirkten.  
Wie gern hätte er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen einfach überbrückt Seine Lippen mit denen des anderen Mannes verschmolzen. Sich in diesem Kuss verloren, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ: Diesen beschissenen Raum, in dem er sich befand. Die gottverdammte Apokalypse, die kurz bevor stand. Dieses Miststück von einem Dämon, das sie auslösen würde. Und Sam…   
Sam.  
Nein, er konnte Sam nicht vergessen. Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder war allgegenwärtig. Und so lange er nicht wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut raus.  
Er hatte die Verantwortung für Sam übernommen. Er hatte seinen Bruder aus dem brennenden Haus gebracht, hatte ihn beschützt. Würde ihn immer beschützen.  
„Sorry Cas, ich kann nicht.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er Castiel den Rücken zu.  
„Dean…“  
Verzweifelt fuhr sich Dean mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Er wollte Castiel nicht von sich stoßen; wollte seinen Freund nicht einfach so in dieser für ihn völlig neuen Situation zurücklassen, mit all den ungeklärten Fragen. Mit all den ungewohnten Gefühlen.  
Doch das Verlangen, Sam sehen zu müssen, brannte wie ein Feuer in ihm. Ein Feuer, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Er musste einfach zu seinem Bruder. So schnell wie möglich.  
„Nein“, meinte er bestimmt.  
Darauf drehte er sich erneut zu dem Engel um, sah ihn aus traurigen Augen hilfesuchend an.  
„Hilf mir, Cas. Bitte. Bring mich zu Sam.“  
„Ich kann nicht“, bedauerte Castiel, wandte den Blick von Dean ab.  
Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mit dem Wissen, das er in sich trug. Und das seine Zweifel nur noch mehr schürte.  
Außerdem ertrug er es nicht, den jüngeren Mann so verzweifelt zu sehen. So hilflos. Und traurig. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich mitten ins Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass er für dieses Leid mitverantwortlich war.  
„Du bist so ein rückgratloses, seelenloses Miststück“, fauchte Dean ihn plötzlich wütend an. „Scher dich aus meinem Leben! Wir sind fertig miteinander!“  
„Dean.“  
Er wandte sich von Castiel ab, lief ein paar Schritte, blieb kurz vor der Wand stehen.  
Im Nachhinein tat es ihm leid, dass er Cas gegenüber so ausfallend geworden war. Damit hatte er den anderen tief verletzt. Das konnte er deutlich an Castiels Stimme hören. Doch im Moment verschaffte es ihm zumindest ein wenig Genugtuung.   
Jedoch hielt diese nicht lange an. Zu stark war das Gefühl der Verzweiflung. Der Hilflosigkeit. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien. Ihm war zum Heulen zumute, doch er würde sich hüten, seine Gefühle vor dem Engel zu offenbaren.  
Auch wenn dieser sie bereits kannte.  
Langsam näherte sich der Engel dem anderen Mann. Er konnte es spüren. Die Verzweiflung. Die Trauer. Die Wut. Die Hilflosigkeit. Sie erfüllten den gesamten Raum.  
Er hob seine Hand Richtung Deans Schulter, wollte ihm mit dieser Geste Trost spenden. Das machten die Menschen so. Doch er zögerte. Ihm war bewusst, dass es nichts gab, das Dean trösten konnte. Nichts, was ihm diese Verzweiflung und Wut nehmen konnte. Nichts, außer der Bestätigung, dass es Sam gut ging. Und diese würde er nur annehmen, wenn er sich selbst davon überzeugen könnte. Wenn er bei Sam wäre.  
Castiel ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. Er blickte zu Boden.  
„Okay, ich werde dir helfen.“  
Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Er wusste, was dies für ihn bedeuten würde. Was es für Konsequenzen mit sich bringen würde. Aber er war bereit, sich ihnen zu stellen und sich Zachariah zu widersetzen.  
Langsam dreht sich Dean zu ihm um, blickte ihn ungläubig aus geröteten Augen an.   
Ohne, dass der Engel seinen Blick erwiderte, fuhr er fort:  
„Aber bevor ich dich zu Sam bringe, möchte ich, dass du es mir erklärst.“  
Nun suchte er doch den Blick des anderen, schaute ihm intensiv in die Augen.  
„Auch das hier. Warum ich anfange, zu zweifeln. Warum ich meine Existenz aufs Spiel setze, um dir zu helfen – erneut. Dafür wurde ich nicht geschaffen, Dean. Was geht hier vor?“  
Zum ersten mal wirkte Castiel verunsichert. Der Engel, der sonst immer so gefasst war und alles unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, wirkte zum ersten mal verloren.  
„In Ordnung“, stimmte Dean zu.  
Er sog die Luft scharf ein. Versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und den Gedanken an seinen Bruder beiseite zu schieben. Er beruhigte sich selbst damit, dass er ja gleich Gewissheit haben würde. Damit konzentrierte er sich wieder ganz auf sein Gegenüber. Ließ die Gefühle zu, die der Engel in ihm auslöste.  
Erwartungsvoll schaute Castiel ihn an, während Dean näher an ihn herantrat. Dean hob seine Hand, legte die Handfläche auf Castiels raue Wange.   
„Schließ die Augen“, wies er den Engel an.  
Castiel kam dem nach und schloss seine Augen. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl der warmen Hand auf seiner Wange. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ein wenig nach Geborgenheit. Castiel schmiegte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr in Deans Hand.  
Wie er so da stand, mit geschlossenen Augen. Er wirkte so unschuldig. So friedlich.  
Dean betrachtete ihn eingehend. Die gleichmäßige Atmung. Die Lippen, die nur ein klein wenig geöffnet waren. Wieder kam dieses Verlangen in ihm auf. Und diesmal würde er ihm nachgehen.  
Er verstärkte ein wenig seinen Griff, zog Castiel sachte näher zu sich heran. Der Engel ließ sich ganz widerstandslos von der Hand führen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Während Dean die Führung übernahm, ließ Castiel es geschehen. Wartete einen Moment ab, ehe er den Kuss erwiderte. Dieses Gefühl… er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben konnte. Er hatte noch nichts Vergleichbares erlebt.  
Jimmy schon. Doch das waren nur Gedanken. Erinnerungen, die etwas beschrieben, was der Engel sich nicht vorstellen zu vermochte. Was er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, mangels fehlender Erfahrung.  
Doch in diesem Moment erlebte er es. Verstand, was es mit diesen Erinnerungen auf sich hatte und mit dem Gefühl, das sie hervorriefen.  
Während Dean die Finger seiner rechten Hand in Castiels Haaren vergrub, ließ er seine andere Hand über dessen Rücken wandern, drückte den anderen noch näher an sich. Als sich seine Zunge einen Weg in Castiels Mundhöhle bahnte, riss der Engel erschrocken die Augen auf.   
Dean merkte, wie sich der Körper des anderen unter seinen Händen anspannte. Sofort brach er den Kuss ab, löste seinen Griff.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Dean nach.  
„Nein“, entgegnete der Engel und sah den anderen Mann eindringlich an. „Dean, du musst Sam aufhalten. Du musst verhindern, dass er Lilith tötet.“  
„Aber sie wird das letzte Siegel öffnen“, entgegnete Dean irritiert.  
„Lilith ist das letzte Siegel“, klärte Castiel ihn auf. „Wenn sie stirbt, beginnt das Ende.“  
In diesem Moment tauchte Zachariah auf und eilte schnellen Schrittes bedrohlich auf die beiden zu.  
„Halte ihn auf.“  
Mit diesen Worten legte Castiel seine Hand auf Deans Stirn und teleportierte ihn in die Katakomben von St. Mary’s Kloster. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Zachariah sie erreichte.

 

The End


End file.
